My Little Pony: Final Fantasy
by WhiteFreak
Summary: When a woman by the name Twilight is rescued from a forest, she wakes up only to realise she can't remember anything! Will Twilight be able to learn who she is before its too late? All ponies are Humanized. I do not own Final Fantasy (Square Enix) or My Little Pony (Hasbro). However, I do own this story! Have fun kids... have all the fun!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I felt cold. I felt dead as well. Yet, I couldn't be dead, for I could still feel the beat of my heart and hear the breath of my lungs. I was not dead… but why did I feel so cold? My arms and my legs; I couldn't move them. My eyes were glued shut. I was in almost eternal sleep. Where was I? Better yet, who was I? I couldn't remember anything; my name, my sex, my family… nothing…

I felt water on my body. I felt the moist ground which I lay on. I was outside; that much I knew. Where or how I got here still lies a mystery to me. However, I didn't feel alone. Someone is with or near me. I can hear their footsteps in the muddy earth. Are they friend or foe? That answer was answered when I felt a sudden pain in my side. The next second, I woke up.

"Hello ere'" said a male voice "Looks like y'all've been out fer ah long time."

Slowly, I got up from the wet ground. I could feel my arms and legs again, as well as my feet and hands. I saw the person who woke me: A white skinned man with messy blonde hair, a red vest, a white sleeveless shirt, light brown pants and brown boots.

"What's ah fine lookin' lass like yerself doin' out in ese' woods?" the man continued.

Everything in that sentence answered nearly all my questions. First off, we were in a forest. How I got here still remains a secret. Secondly, I learned my gender. I checked to make sure; I had slightly larger hips than the man, a thinner waist and a larger chest. I was indeed female. As I checked my body, I noticed I was wearing an uncomfortable purple robe. Unfortunately, I wore nothing else underneath. I decided it was best to keep the robe on.

"I… I don't know…" I answered "I can't remember anything…"

"Not even yer name?" asked the man.

"No… I'm sorry…"

"Well, perhaps when we get ya ta the town hospital, y'all remember something" the man said "Until then, we'll call ya… Twilight."

"Twilight… I like that name…" I said smiling a bit.

"C'mon, let's go. Y'all must be so cold in this weather…"

That was how my story began. Me, a young woman, found in the forest whist it was raining in the dead of night. I felt helpless that night, but I felt warmth with the man. His aura felt strong and kind-hearted, so I knew I could trust him. Little did I know that this man, and many others, would assist me in the liberation of the world. My world. This is the story, my story, of our final adventure. Our final fantasy…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I awoke in a warm bed. I looked around the new area. The bed I was in had a white cover with a red cross on it. The bed itself was wooden with a white mattress. Next to me on my left was a small table with a clock that told me it was a little after ten o'clock in the morning. On my right hung my purple robe. Widening my eyes with realisation, I lifted my covers. Fortunately, I was clothed in a comfy lavender night gown.

"Looks like you're finally awake" said a female voice near me. I looked around to see a pink-haired woman with a white nurse's outfit on. Her hat had a red cross on it and she was holding a clipboard in her right arm. In her left hand was a feather pen.

"You slept like a log last night. You also snored like a boar!" the woman joked "Anyway, my name is Nurse Redheart, but you can just call me Redheart. Since that man brought you in, I've been taking care of you."

"Thank you…" I said "You're very kind."

"You're very welcome!" Redheart said "Now, I think by now you've seen that you are wearing nothing but a nightgown. In the room next door is a wardrobe and a mirror. You can take what ever you wish. It's on the house!"

"Again, thank you" I said "Um, where would the man be anyway?"

"He is in the waiting room downstairs, but I would advise a quick change of outfit first" suggested the nurse "I don't it would be best if you met him in just a gown."

"Very true!" I chuckled "Very well; I shall get changed."

Twilight Joined the Party!

Hp: 180

Attack: 10

Defence: 12

Speed: 15

Magic: 30

Level: 1

I got out of my comfy bed and began walking toward the room next to mine. There were only two doors: the one that lead back into my room and another one, so it wasn't hard to find the wardrobe room. Once I got there, I peered into the mirror and saw my face for the first time. I had slightly tan skin and purple hair with two streaks of pink and lavender. I also had lavender eyes.

After rummaging through the closet next to the mirror, I finally found an outfit I could live with: A lavender shirt that revealed my belly, purple pants, a purple and gold iron gauntlet on my right hand, purple and gold iron shoulder pads and a pair of goggles on my forehead.

The man was still waiting in a chair next to the front desk. He was still wearing his clothing from last night, but now that I got a better look at him, I saw that he was a well built man with six small white freckles on his face. He had green eyes that looked somewhat shy, but still social enough to speak to people.

"So yer awake, huh?" the man said "Ya crashed the second ya gots inta bed. Ah stayed here ta make sure y'all were up and about the next mornin'."

"You did that for me?" I asked "Um, thank you."

"No problem Twilight!" he said "Oh, speakin' o' names, mah name's Big Macintosh, but y'all can jus' call me Big Mac."

"Alright, Big Mac," I said "You're kindness has not gone unnoticed! You saved me from something not even I realised was hurting me. For that, I'm eternally grateful."

At that moment, a memory appeared in my head. It didn't tell me what I was doing in the forest so late at night, but it did tell me a bit about myself.

"Big Mac, do you know where the town library is?" I asked.

"Go outside, take ah right, then ah left, and ya shouldn't miss it!" Big Mac answered.

"Thank you!" I said "Um, since you saved me, would you like to accompany me?"

"Ah'd love ta, but ah can't…" Big Mac said with a small frown "Ah work on ah farm with mah two younger sisters, so freetime's ah bit rare. But ifin ya want, y'all can come meet me on the town farm jus' west o' ere'!"

"I'd love to" I said "But first, I must read a bit. I shall see you another time, then!"

"See ya!" Big Mac waved as we both exited the hospital and went our separate ways. I followed Big Mac's directions and before I knew it, I found the town library. I looked up and read the sign hanging over the entrance.

"Ponyville library…" I read aloud "That means this town is called Ponyville. Wait… I think I remember Ponyville… it's a small town on the edge of Horseshoe Island… famous for its apples I think…"

As I pondered, I entered the library to read some books to make me feel calm again. You see, while I didn't show it, I was very stressed. Somewhere, I learned how to control my stress long enough for me to reach a library and begin reading. As I entered the library, I noticed the vast amounts of books in their inventory.

"Oh my…" I gasped "This is incredible! So many books I can read!"

"Shhhhhhh!" shushed the librarian.

"Oh… sorry!" I whispered.

In just half an hour, I had already flown through three books. Then again, they were short informational books, but nonetheless. As I was finishing up my fourth book, I noticed a bright colour pass by compared to the dull-ish wooden bookshelves. I couldn't identify the exact colour of the person and or thing, but I decided to follow it anyways.

I took a peek around the current aisle I was in and saw a young woman that looked about 19 with a cyan tank top, blue shorts, brown shoes and rainbow coloured hair tied into a long ponytail. She was turned sideways, so I saw she had magenta eyes and a bow and quiver on her back. In her hands was a book titled: Daring Doo and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone. I decided to try and greet with her.

"Hello!" I greeted "My name is Twilight and-"

"Just a minute…" said the rainbow-haired girl "Gotta finish this page…"

"Hey, that's fine…" I said "…Are you enjoying the book?"

"Yeah?" she said a bit confused.

"Good! Good" I said. After a few more seconds, the girl bookmarked the book and closed it. She then turned her head in my direction.

"You need something?" she asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh, um, sorry" I said "I just saw you pass me and thought it would be nice to talk…"

"That's it?" she said "*sigh*… you're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not…" I said "How could you tell?"

"Nobody ever talks to me unless it's about sports or archery" replied the girl "Now, could you leave me be to my book?"

"You didn't have to be cross with me" I said "But I shall respect your wishes. Farewell miss…"

"Dash," the girl said "Rainbow Dash! The best archer in all of Equestria!"

"The best?" I asked "Are you sure about that? Are you positive that nobody else has already filled that place?"

"Hey!" shouted Rainbow Dash "If I wasn't, could I beat the legendary Spitfire in a one-on-one match in the archery games?!"

"I don't know!" I shouted "I don't even know you!"

"Then why'd you come over and start talking to me?!"

"Because I thought you would be nicer than this!"

"Shhhhhhh!" shushed everyone else in the library. Rainbow and I looked at each other and began to laugh quietly.

"Ha, ha, ha… ahh…" Rainbow laughed "…I'm sorry about earlier… I've been having a really crappy day and I needed to read a bit to calm down."

"Ha, ha… okay…" I said "I forgive you. Anyway, I'm pretty much done here. Do you wish to accompany me to the farm on the west side of town?"

"The Apple Family farm?" Rainbow questioned "Well, I guess I have nothing better to do… Sure! Yeah, I'll come with you!"

"Oh great!" I said "It's nice to see that there are people willing to join other people on their journey."

Rainbow Joined the Party!

Hp: 150

Attack: 15

Defence: 5

Speed: 25

Magic: 16

Level: 1

"Since you're new here, let me lead the way" Rainbow suggested "I can find that place in ten seconds flat! Besides, I think you need a guide."

"I suppose…" I said "Very well. Lead on!"

After our conversation, we left the library and headed for the farm on the west side of the town. Unfortunately, during the time I was reading the streets became slightly more crowded. It must've been lunch hour.

Despite the crowd, Rainbow Dash and I managed to escape the streets and head toward the farm. It was a bit of a walk, but we finally reached the farm. It was your regular everyday farm with a barn, a silo, fields of apple trees and various other crops and a house. In the field was Big Mac and another person picking crops. The person was female with blonde hair, ripped jeans, an orange t-shirt, a brown vest, brown boots and a brown Stetson atop her head. We approached the duo in the field. As I got closer, I saw the woman had green eyes.

"Hello, Big Macintosh!" I greeted "How are you doing? Is this one of your sisters you were talking about?"

"Eeyup…" said Big Mac "This is mah lil' sis' Applejack. Don't let er' charm fool ya; she's one sharp knife if ya make er' angry. But ah lie will never leave er' lips."

"Nice to meet y'all!" Applejack greeted "Although, ah coulda introduced mahself, Big Macintosh."

"Well ah introduced ya first" he said to his sister.

"*ahem*!" Rainbow Dash got the bickering sibling's attention "Applejack, it's been far too long!"

"Same here, pardner!"

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly say that I've never been here before" said the rainbow-haired girl "AJ and I have been friends for a while, but she's not been my longest friend. Nonetheless, she's still a great buddy!"

"Aw shucks…" Applejack blushed "Yer jus' sayin' at'…"

"What are ya young whippersnappers doing chattin' ta strangers?" shouted an old voice from inside the house "Ah thought ah taught you better than at'!"

"Granny, ese' people are our friends!" shouted AJ back at the voice "Ey' came ta visit us!"

"Oh well why didn't ya say so in the first place?" shouted the voice again "Why don't you two youngins' come inside fer some apple pie?"

Rainbow and I looked at each other and nodded before we ran to the farm house. Inside was an old woman with white hair, orange eyes, a lime green dress, a white apron and an orange handkerchief with apple designs around her neck.

"Ah! So at's' what you youngins' look like up close!" she said "Ah'm kinda going hard o' seein'. Bein' old an' all…"

"Oh Granny Smith…" Rainbow chuckled "You're not that old!"

"Unfortunately, lil' one, at's not gonna work with me anymore…" Granny Smith said grimly "Bein' 85 takes a toll on the ol' bod… It don't matter though. Ah've seen ah great deal o' things in mah life, as well as saw mah grandchildren grow up ta be fine young ones…"

"You're not sad that you don't have much time left?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Somethin' with old people like me," Granny Smith explained "Once we hit ah certain age, we stap worryin' bout' all at' grim death stuff and jus' live our lives till' the day we die."

"I see…" I said.

"But enough bout' all this grim talk bout' death!" Granny Smith said trying to lighten up the mood "Who wants sum apple pie?"

The piece of pie I had just eaten was single-handedly the greatest thing I ever tasted! Then again, I don't remember any tastes from my past, so there's really nothing I can compare it to. Still, it was delicious!

"Ah…" Rainbow said, completely stuffed "I'm full. Once again Granny Smith, I have to say your pies are the best!"

"Well ey' don't call me the Pie Queen fer nothin'!" said the old woman "Or, at least ah was back in the day…"

"Oh boy…" Rainbow braced herself. However, I was quite intrigued of her story.

"Way back when, ah was a beautiful lass with flowing golden locks" Granny Smith said "Of course, ey' didn't call me granny yet, but I was nicknamed Annie… the Pie Festival… some girl named… but then ah… and when ah looked down at mah arm, mah magic symbol was ere'!"

Granny then showed us her arm. On it was a picture of an apple pie.

"A… magic symbol?" I asked.

"Twilight," Rainbow said the name I told her to call me on the way to the farm "I know you're new here, but you don't even know what a magic symbol is?"

"No… sorry, I don't…" I said.

"Have you even looked at your arm?" asked a slightly annoyed and confused RD. After she said this, I took a glimpse at my right arm. On it was a picture of a pink six-pointed star with five smaller white stars surrounding it. How I didn't notice it before remained a mystery.

"When did this get here?" I asked.

"Whenever you obtained it in your life" said Rainbow Dash "If you truly have no idea what a magic symbol is, then I'll tell you: Once you find the thing you're meant to do in this world, a small symbol appears on your right arm. Most people believe magic is responsible, so the name magic symbol came to be!"

"Okay, I think I understand" I said "So… what does mine represent?"

Rainbow took a long and steady look before answering me.

"I think it means you're quite skilled with magic" she said. At that moment, I retrieved a memory from my past. It displayed me fending off a shadowy man with my magic. Behind me was a woman with violet and white hair cowering in fear.

"Oh my goodness…" I said in complete shock.

"Twilight? Earth to Twilight…" Rainbow waved her hand in front of me. As she did so, I snapped out of my trance.

"Hmm? What?" I said looking around. I then fixated my eyes on Rainbow Dash.

"You snapped out for a moment" Rainbow informed "Is everything okay?"

Just as I was about to answer her, I heard a familiar male voice shout something.

"Granny!" shouted Big Mac "They're back!"

"Oh no…" said Granny Smith as she went to retrieve her shot gun "Y'all better find ah place ta hide. Ifin ey' find ya, ah don't know if ah could live with mahself anymore."

"Granny, who are they?" I asked. As I said this, I heard the whinnying of many horses just outside the house.

"Bandits!" answered Rainbow Dash "Granny, this is serious! We can't let them get your crops again!"

"Ah know, youngin" Granny said "Ah know. But we have ta fight till' the bitter end!"

Suddenly, we heard the door burst open. But instead of endless hoards of bandits rushing in, a single man walked slowly into the room we were all in. He was covered in purple and green armour, but his head was not. I could clearly see his white skin, short green hair and ruby eyes.

"Granny Smith" he said in a cold and heartless voice "You should consider yourself the luckiest woman alive right now. Today, I only seek the girl within your household."

He then looked directly at me. His stare made me both uncomfortable and terrified at the same time. I felt that his aura was good and clean. Why was he doing this?

"You" he said "If you wish for this farm to burn, stay exactly where you are. I will not hesitate to perform any action to obtain what I wish."

"You heartless monster!" shouted Rainbow "Over my dead body!"

"Your proposition is acceptable!" the bandit said as he withdrew a sword he carried on his back "You are of no importance to me! I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"Enough, Spike!" yelled Granny Smith "Ah know very well yer not only ah bandit, but ah mercenary fer hire. Who sent ya ere' an' why?!"

"None of your business, old woman!" Spike said cruelly "Well then, it doesn't appear that you're going to give up the girl anytime soon. So, I shall simply take another!"

"Granny!" yelled a small female voice. I looked to see a young red-head with orange eyes, blue overalls, a yellow shirt, red shoes and a pink bow in her hair being carried off by another bandit.

"Applebloom!" Granny yelled.

"You cruel man!" I said "You put her down this instant! I will not hold back!"

"HA! Unfortunately, since you don't wish to come with me, I shall be taking this child instead!" Spike explained "She'll probably a nice buck or two in the slave network."

Spike then got a look of curiosity on his face. He stared at me for a bit before saying something.

"I don't know why, but you look like someone I once knew…"

"W-what?" I said, slightly surprised in what he said.

"Hmm… nothing. It doesn't matter" Spike concluded "Bandits: Away!"

And with that, Spike walked out the door with Applebloom. However, Granny Smith would have none of that. She aimed her shotgun right at Spike's head and fired. Spike quickly turned around and caught the bullet with his hand.

"Really, Granny Smith?" he asked with the darkest of grins "You would go so far as to shooting a man in the back of the head? Shame on you."

"Damn ya!" said Granny Smith.

"Now, I wouldn't attack me again less you wish for your home to be burned" Spike said.

"Listen ta him, Granny!" reassured Applebloom "Ah'll be fine, ah promise!"

Granny thought for a moment before speaking to Spike again.

"We will git Applebloom back!" she said "Y'all can count on that ya filthy excuse fer a human being!"

"Very well" Spike said "Now, if you don't mind me…"

Spike then left the Apple Family household with Applebloom. Strangely enough, the little Applebloom who couldn't have been more than ten-years-old was acting very mature about her kidnapping. She was calm, but I could see her slightly crying before Spike left with her.

Soon enough, Spike and his gang had left the farm, leaving everyone in a state of complete shock. After a while, Applejack and Big Mac came back inside the house. We were all currently discussing a plan to get Applebloom back.

"The bandits live in the mountains" explained Applejack "Ah think we need ah person capable o' travelin' through ere' without trouble."

"But where are we going to find someone like that?" asked Rainbow Dash "I don't know a single person in town who knows or even wants to traverse those mountains!"

"Inside Ponyville? Sure" Applejack continued "However, outside Ponyville lives ah young Druid girl with the spectacular ability ta speak ta animals. She's been up an' down at' mountain thousands o' times before. If we can convince her ta join us, it'll be easier ta travel!"

"Then its decided!" I said "We'll find this Druid and convince her to join us!"

"Now we have ta deal with the bad news…" said Applejack disappointedly "She is very, very, very shy…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We all stared at Applejack for a few moments before Rainbow broke the silence.

"Wait. What do you mean by: Shy?"

"Ah mean she's scared of er' own shadow!" Applejack explained "The only reason she braves the mountain is ta see er' animal friends er' somethin'."

"Well, she wouldn't be much help to us, would she?" asked an annoyed Rainbow Dash.

"Helpful er' not, she's the only one besides the bandits ta know just where we're goin' on the mountain" Applejack stated a valid point "Besides, she could be helpful in battles. Druids know healin' spells, so at' could be useful!"

"Hmm…" thought RD "Maybe you're right. Alright, to repeat what Twilight just said, we'll find the Druid and convince her to join us!"

"Applejack, could you lead the way?" I asked.

"Gladly!" Applejack said.

Applejack Joined the Party!

Hp: 160

Attack: 27

Defence: 10

Speed: 16

Magic: 4

Level: 1

After a long walk, we reached the entrance to the town. The streets were far less busy now, so passage was easy and simple. We thought it would've been a simple way through the town. However, just as we reached town square, we heard something that sounded like crying. We all looked everywhere to find the source of the sound. Finally, we found it, or rather her.

She was a young woman with curly purple hair, a white nightgown and white shoes. Her back was turned, so I couldn't see her face. However, I could clearly see she was crying.

"Um, hello?" I tried to greet her "My name is Twilight, and these are my-"

"Go away!" shouted the woman "I don't ever want to see another person again!"

I could tell she was in a state of pure depression. I sensed that her aura was good, but it felt crushed and trampled over. Almost as if her heart had been broken.

"Alright" I said respecting her wishes "Onward girls! Applejack, lead on!"

"Rightio!" Applejack responded "Everyone follow me!"

As we continued toward the Druid's house, I looked back at the woman crying in that lonely corner of the town. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but I had a job to do, and unfortunately, I'm not letting a love story get in the way of saving Applebloom. I took one final glance at her before I continued to the residence of the shy Druid.

In Between Cut:

Twilight Gained a Level!

Hp: 210

Attack: 13

Defence: 15

Speed: 17

Magic: 34

Level: 2

The road was filled to the brim with monsters. How the Druid managed to live under these conditions still astounded me. However, through some miraculous way, we managed to survive the road. At the same time, I discovered how to shoot fiery projectiles from my hands, helping us fight the monsters.

The house itself was more of a cottage than it was a house. Flowers surrounded the house and vines covered the outer walls. Next to the house was a chicken coop painted orange and purple.

Applejack was the first to try at the door. She knocked.

"Hello? Fluttershy?" knocked Applejack "Are y'all in ere'?"

"Um… no?" said a quiet female voice from within the house.

"Fluttershy, ya ain't foolin' no one" said Applejack "It's me, member'?"

"Applejack?" said the voice again as the door opened, revealing a pretty pale-skinned woman with pink hair, blue eyes, a yellow robe and a wooden staff with a jade crystal on the end of it "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't be sure because, um, I heard that some, um, bandits raided a place near here…"

"It was mah house…" said Applejack in a monotone voice.

"Oh…" Fluttershy said sadly "They stole more crops again?"

"No, Fluttershy, ey' took mah sister"

"What! That's terrible!" Fluttershy said alarmed "You must feel horrible… but, why did you come to me?"

"Because, Miss Fluttershy," I spoke up "The bandits live in the northern mountains. No one has been able to brave those mountains except you. What we ask is if you can guide us through the mountains to the bandit hideout."

"Oh no… I can't" said Fluttershy "I, um, have to care for my animals. Yeah."

"Listen here, Fluttershy" Rainbow said "We've just had a lot of crap happen to us today! Not only were we raided by bandits, but Applejack's sister was taken! We have to get her back! Besides, what would you do if it was your sister?!"

Fluttershy thought long and hard about what Rainbow said. Sweat was running down my face. The course of the mission would all depend on what Fluttershy says here and now.

"I…" Fluttershy began "I… I'll come with you…"

Everyone's faces lit up with joy.

"Thanks Fluttershy!" said Applejack "Y'all have no idea what at' answer means ta us!"

"On one condition" Fluttershy continued "I am a guide for you and nothing more. I will follow you, but I won't help with the fights…"

"Ah… suppose at's' ah fair deal…" Applejack pondered "Fine. We'll leave right now!"

"Hold up there, partner!" Rainbow halted her friend "We don't have any items with us! How in the world are we gonna heal ourselves when we get hurt?"

"Rainbow states a valid point" I said "Is there a shop in town we can go to?"

"This is Ponyville yer talkin' bout'!" Applejack stated with a small smile "It's practically the city o' shops!"

"Next stop, the store!" said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy (kinda) Joined the Party!

Between Cut:

Rainbow Dash Gained a Level!

Hp: 168

Attack: 19

Defence: 6

Speed: 31

Magic: 17

Level: 2

"Why are there so many monsters?" asked Rainbow "And why does Fluttershy live right next to an entire nest of them?"

"These monsters are cruel, sure" Fluttershy said "But I had to live here or else I would never be able to be with all my animal friends."

"Fair enough…" said Rainbow "But surely these monsters have attacked you before, right?"

"Once" Fluttershy told us "But I fended them off with my magic. They were still a bit tough, so I asked my animal friends to help me out."

"I see…" Rainbow said listening to Fluttershy's story. At the same time, Applejack and I were trying to plot out the best course of action.

"Ah hear the bandits live on the northern-most part o' the mountain" the country girl explained "We can't enter south, cuz at's' where em' bandits usually come from. The east side is blocked off by ocean, and unless we git ah sailor fer our lil' rag-time group, at's gonna git us nowhere. The only way forward would be the west side."

"I concur" I agreed "This would seem like the safest way without hiring a sailor. However, how would we know that the bandits didn't set up posts around the west side?"

"We, unfortunately, will have ta try our luck at at' one" said Applejack with her head down "No one has ever braved the mountain cept' fer Fluttershy, so we have no way o' knowin' where thems bandits placed eir' posts."

"So we're nearly blind?" I asked with slight worry.

"Pretty much, ya…" Applejack answered simply "We can discuss more of it later. Look, ere's' the town!"

I looked at where Applejack was pointing. Until this moment, I never really took a good look at the town from a distance. I also helped we were on a hill. It looked like any ordinary town, but all the houses were arranged into three rings that became smaller as they got nearer to the centre. In the centre was a human-sized statue of an armoured man holding a sword in the air with his right hand. That statue, for some bizarre reason, let off a extremely faint aura. It was too faint for me to identify whether it was good or evil, but it was certainly weird.

Once into town, we immediately entered the Item Shop. We were greeted by a skinny man with orange hair and green eyes who wore a yellow shirt, orange pants, a white and orange hat and a white apron with a red and white bowtie.

"Hello," he said "What'll it be today?"

Items Obtained:

Health Potion x 10

Phoenix Down x 2

Power Band x 1

After equipping the power band to Rainbow Dash (+8 Atk), we paid the price for the items (we retrieved the money from the monsters that dropped it) and headed out the door.

"So what does this Power Band do anyway?" asked Rainbow "Does it like, increase my power or something?"

"That is exactly what it does" explained Fluttershy "It increases the, um, power of the, um, user in battle."

"That sounds like something I would use" Rainbow said "So, are we ready now?"

"Yep!" said Applejack "Now, let's go an' save Applebloom!"

As all four of us left for the mountain, we never saw the head that was sticking out from behind one of the houses. The head belonged to a pale woman with curly purple hair…

"So this is the place, huh?" Rainbow said as she looked up at the immense mountain.

After fighting our way through a surprisingly small amount of enemies, we reached the mountain's base. The mountain was actually larger than we thought when we saw it from Ponyville. It looked like your normal everyday snow-capped mountain. However, it sent off a very sinister vibe.

"This place looks ah lot bigger than when ah saw it from far away!" stated Applejack "How in all o' the world are we gonna scale it?"

"Um, there's a passage up the mountain that I usually take to see my, um, animal friends" explained Fluttershy "I know that at the, um, mountain grove where my friends are, there's, um, a pathway that leads to the southern end of the mountain."

"Well, ifin ya say so…" said Applejack.

"Not another move!" said a deep masculine voice that came from the mountain passage "State your names and business!"

We all looked to see a tall man covered in red and yellow armour. His skin was pale, his hair was gold and his eyes were light yellow. In his right hand was a two-handed sword.

"We don't have ta do diddly squat!" Applejack shouted "Y'all took mah baby sis', an' now yer gonna pay the price!"

"Hmm," said the man "Spike warned me about you chumps. Well, it's too bad that this is where your lives end!"

Author's Note: I know a lot of people are going to hate me for this, but I don't like writing action sequences. Usually I do them quite well, but they're a little hard to write. Don't worry; I still be doing them! But I figured since this is an RPG game I'm basing this story off of (truly one of the best franchises I've ever played… except X… I hated X… and XIII), why not have it like a RPG? So, all the battles will be skipped and the bosses will be turned based! If you don't like this idea, don't hesitate to contact me! One more thing: during the boss battles, play the boss music for Final Fantasy VI, or as you people in America call it (since I live in Canada), Final Fantasy III. At the end, play the victory theme from the same game.

Garble appeared!

Hp: 1100

Rainbow Dash:

Arrow Barrage

Garble took 190 damage!

910/1100

Garble:

Sword Slash

Twilight took 80 damage!

130/210

Twilight:

Fireball

Garble took 270 magic damage!

640/1100

Applejack:

Health Potion Twilight

Twilight recovered 100 HP!

210/210

Rainbow Dash:

Bow Sword

Garble took 173 damage!

467/1100

Garble:

Reinforcements

Bandit has joined the attacker!

Hp: 150

Bandit has joined the attacker!

Hp: 150

Bandit 1:

Sniper Shot

Applejack took 70 damage!

90/160

Bandit 2:

Sniper Shot

Rainbow took 110 damage!

58/168

Twilight:

Phoenix Down

Garble took 200 magic damage!

267/1100

Bandit 1 took 270 magic damage!

0/150

Bandit 1 was defeated!

Bandit 2 took 270 magic damage!

0/150

Bandit 2 was defeated!

Applejack:

Megaton Punch

Garble took 210 damage!

57/1100

Rainbow Dash:

Bow Sword

Garble took 178 damage!

0/1100

Garble was defeated!

Victory! You received 156 Exp.! You received 500 Bits! You received Health Potion x 3!

Applejack Gained a Level!

Hp: 180

Attack: 30

Defence: 14

Speed: 18

Magic: 5

Level: 2

"Un… unbelievable…" said Garble before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Well, now that he's down for the count, we'll have a slightly easier trip?" said Rainbow "Unless there are more bandits on the way."

"Most likely" I said "However, I've come to trust you two from the short time we've been together. I know that we will be able to pull through!"

"Yeah!" shouted my two new friends.

"What about me?" asked Fluttershy.

"And you too, Fluttershy" I said with a small laugh "Now, lead on! We have to find Applebloom!"

"Roger!" Fluttershy spoke in her most determined voice, which was still a little quiet. She then went up the mountain pathway that she usually would go to see her animal friends. We soon followed.

At that same time, I once again missed the woman with curly purple hair observing us from behind a rock.

"Did that Bandit say… Spike?" she asked herself.

Between Cut:

Twilight Gained a Level!

Hp: 260

Attack: 15

Defence: 18

Speed: 19

Magic: 38

Level: 3

Received Heath Potion x 2! Received Power Band x 1! Equipped Power Band to Twilight!

"Ugh… How much farther, Fluttershy?" whined Rainbow Dash "We've been walking for such a long time…"

"Patience, Rainbow…" said Fluttershy calmly "Once we're there, you may take a rest. And it looks like we're approaching the grove faster than I thought. Look!"

We all looked at the general direction Fluttershy was pointing. There lay the most gorgeous-looking place I had ever seen. There were several trees scattered about the place, as well as many different colours of flowers. In the centre was a small pond with a couple of ducks swimming around. Speaking of animals, the place was littered with them. From rabbits to even a bear, the grove was truly something to behold.

"Do you like it?" asked Fluttershy "I love this place so much, I was once thinking of moving here. But then… the bandits came and I could only be here for so long before they found me."

"Fluttershy… this is the most beautiful thin' ah ever saw!" stated Applejack "Why didn't y'all tell me bout' it earlier?"

"I was, um, afraid that you'd, um, tell someone" Fluttershy said shrinking down in guilt "I just didn't want any of my animal friends to become hurt…"

"Alrighty then…" Applejack said "If at's' what y'all say, ah'm gonna believes ya!"

"Fluttershy," I began "This place is pretty and all, but why did you bring us here?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Fluttershy hit her head with her hand. She then walked over to an old stump and tapped it with her staff. The stump then somehow opened up revealing a bunch of swords and revolvers in perfect condition. They looked like the swords and revolvers that the bandits carried around with them.

"Fluttershy, what are those?" I asked slightly worried "And where on earth did you get them? I thought you said you didn't like to fight."

"I don't" she answered simply "I found these near the grove and I, um, didn't want the animals to be hurt by them, so I, um, hid them in here where no one would find them…"

"And now you're gonna give them to us?" asked Rainbow Dash "Maybe you guys will take them, but all I need is my bow and quiver!"

"But ah thought yer bow turned inta a sword" said Applejack.

"…Touché, my good friend… Tou… ché…"

"Well, thank you kindly Fluttershy," I said "but as you can see we are already very well equipped. Your effort shall not go unnoticed, however."

"Then let me have a revolver" said a female voice that didn't come from the group "I do believe I'll need one to traverse this mountain, non?"

"Who are you?" asked Rainbow who looked just about ready to pounce "A bandit?"

"My dear rainbow-haired girl," the woman said "If I were a bandit, I would've reported you by now. Besides, didn't we meet in the town?"

Rainbow grew a look of realisation on her face. She calmed herself, took a few breaths and spoke.

"So that was you?" she asked "What were you doing crying in the middle of Ponyville? And who even are you anyways?"

"I am the gorgeous Rarity!" the woman responded "And I was crying because I lost something important to me. It just flew off into the wind… A true tragedy…"

Once again, I could feel sadness emanating from Rarity's body. She still felt crushed, but she acted as if our last meeting never happened. Why was she sad? What is she hiding?

"You're lying…" I pointed out.

"Pardon me?" she said, taken aback by my words "What are you saying, exactly?"

"You're hiding something" I continued "I don't know if you're hiding it on purpose, but a secret most certainly lies within you."

"Well, perhaps I simply do not wish to share it with you" said Rarity "Now, may we leave this conversation and go back to the lovely one about me having a revolver?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in it…" said Fluttershy quietly as she went to retrieve a revolver for Rarity "But you have to promise not to use it on us or my animals. Deal?"

"I accept your offer" the purple-haired woman said "Now, may I have the revolver?"

Fluttershy picked up a wooden eight-round revolver with golden linings and handed it to Rarity. The curly-haired woman looked at it for a moment before opening it up and filling it with some bullets she had in her nightgown pocket. After doing so, she cocked the gun and fired in the air.

"I suppose it seems alright" she said taking another look at her new revolver "It doesn't feel like me though. My fair girl, may you pass me another revolver?"

During this time, Fluttershy was cowering in fear from the loud sound of the bullet (speaking of which, why were no bandits alerted to the sound?). However, she managed to slowly nod and get another revolver of the same model for Rarity. Once Rarity got the gun, she repeated her last actions, sending Fluttershy cowering once more.

"Seems to be fine..." Rarity said "Now, I must find a holder for-"

"HERE!" shouted Fluttershy surprisingly as she lifted her hand, which held a gun holder "Just, please don't fire them again..."

Rarity slowly took the gun holder from Fluttershy's grasp, buckled it around her waist and put back the revolvers.

"Quite sorry Darling," she said "but I needed to see if they worked or not. If you'd like me to really forgive my actions, may I have the honor of joining you?"

"Um, sure?" I said "Honestly, I see no reason not to. The more the merrier, right?"

"Oh thank you, um..."

"Twilight"

"Thank you, Twilight. I promise you're choice will not be a wrong one!"

Rarity Joined the Party!

Hp: 200

Attack: 20

Defence: 9

Speed: 13

Magic: 29

Level: 2

"So, shall we begin?" asked Rarity.

"Before we do, one question..." I said "Why do you wish to traverse this mountain?"

"Why not?" answered Rarity "I simply wish for a bit of excitement in my life, Darling. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I suppose..." I said "It just seems a bit odd to me is all. Well, no matter! We shall continue our pathway up the mountain!"

"Oh yes, that reminds me" Rarity said "Why are you four going up the mountain?"

"We have ta save mah lil' sister who was taken by them bandits!" stated Applejack.

"Oh my! That's terrible!" said Rarity in shock "Well consider me with you till the very end! Let us begin!"


End file.
